Secret Memories
by iJoeyMonster
Summary: While trying out an untested space-time jutsu, Tobi is transported to another world. With no idea where he is and no way to get back home, he thinks himself lucky his woman found him. Wait, his! And why the fuck is he a blasted cat! Tobi/ObitoxOC. Alternate Summary inside. Rating might change.


**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** I'm only doing this once. I do not own Naruto. I own Nenia, any other OCs that appear, and the idea for this story. I believe I also own the new technique I had Tobi create. :)

**AN:** A quick note. I have ideas for a sequel already. I don't know how long this story will be. It won't be over 50 chapters, I can tell you that. It'll definitely be at least.. 20 or something. I will warn you now. Updates might be slow.

I am accepting criticism. Please give it kindly. Help me improve my writing. If you see a mistake, please let me know so I can fix it. Thank you!

**Alternate Summary: **_The memories from those years ago were painful. He caught himself wondering if it was all even real, and would immediately stop those thoughts. Of course they were real! After all, he had the proof etched into his flesh._

* * *

Tobi watched through his one eye hole as the Konoha ANBU closed in on him and Zetsu. He couldn't help a smirk making its way to his lips, but his expression was hidden behind his orange-swirled mask. He jumped forward while making quick hand signs faster than the eye could see. "_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_" A large fireball formed as fire streamed from where his mouth would be. The giant ball of flames roared towards the enemy. Most dodged while a few were caught in the heated technique, screaming as they burned to death. Tobi ran through the remaining with great speed, slashing them with a kunai. Finishing up, he ignored the bodies and gore around him and returned to Zetsu. Without a word, they both disappeared - Zetsu sinking into the ground and Tobi using Kamui to suck himself into his eye hole.

Tobi appeared back into the base, Zetsu off to do some spy work. He walked to his room and opened a scroll, sitting on his bed and frowning through his mask down at the kanji written there. He was working on a new jutsu - something that would allow him to see all the outcomes of his plan - Madara's plan. It was tedious and he had to do a lot of research on the seals and technique. He didn't want to lose any.. appendages after all. (Or worse, his life). It was quiet in the base, so he was able to concentrate on his work. His senpai was somewhere - probably playing with his clay or something -, Itachi and Kisame were on a mission to go after the kyuubi jinchuuriki, Hidan and Kakuzu were on a bounty mission, Zetsu was spying around, Pein and Konan were being anti-social as usual, and Sasori was dead. A frown made its way onto his face as he thought of that. Sasori had underestimated his opponents - the old Suna lady and the pink-haired kunoichi from Konoha. Losing himself in his thoughts, Tobi fiddled with his Akatsuki ring. He was thinking about the plan again. He wondered if being undercover was the right way to go, so he decided to look at the pros and con.

First, the pros.

1. He was greatly underestimated. They thought he was just a retard. Obviously, he had to have some sort of worth to get into Akatsuki, though.

2. No one knew what he looked like. At all. He wore his mask and bodysuit clothing. They didn't even know his skin color!

3. His 'retard' act allowed him to get behind the scenes and catch people off guard. He was powerful, but he was regarded as not important. A fatal mistake on an enemy's part.

4. If people knew who he was, even if he claimed the fake id of Madara, he'd be watched closely, and he'd have more enemies. Although, they'd be afraid of him, what with Madara's powerful reputation.

5. His 'act' was actually fun. He enjoyed fucking with peoples' heads.

Then the cons.

1. He wasn't taken very seriously.

2. His act was annoying at times.

He couldn't come up with many cons, he realized. He hummed to himself and shook himself out of his daze, then refocused on his current task. His new jutsu. Wandering his eye lazily over the paper, he decided it was time to try it. He practiced and memorized the handsigns before rolling the scroll up and putting it away and made his way to the training grounds. As he took his stance, Zetsu slid out of a tree part way. "Pein wants you **asshole**." He said. Tobi simply turned and made his way towards Pein's office. "Don't be mean." He heard White Zetsu admonish.

He didn't bother to knock. He simply entered Pein's office and leaned against the wall, staring at the orange-haired Deva Path. "Yes?" He asked, his voice low, smooth, and dark. He didn't bother using his Tobi act with Konan and Pein. They knew him as Madara. "There's been sightings of Kusa-nin sneaking around Ame. I figured you'd like to have some… fun." Pein smoothly replied. Tobi was silent for a moment before giving a brisk nod. "I will take care of them." Then he swiftly exited the room, cloak billowing behind him.

Using Kamui, he quickly traveled to the location they'd been seen in. He easily found them and let a sardonic smirk slip onto his lips. "This will be fun." He killed a few before deciding to try out his newest technique. He swiftly went through the handsigns. "_Jikūkan: Taimu uzu!_" His chakra spiked, and immediately he knew something had gone wrong. He jumped away from the vortex, but it sucked him inside. He blacked out before he knew of anything else.

* * *

**AN: **I want to apologize if there's any mistakes. My S key is suddenly giving me problems. If I got some translations wrong, I'm sorry. I was using google translate. Also, this is short. I'm sorry. Hopefully the chapters will be some-what longer.

Anyway, here's the prologue! What did you think? I can now officially focus on chapter one. I have the plot outlined. Finer details will be coming to a head soon in my plotting. I already have one filler chapter planned out as well! I'm very proud of myself!

**Question:** If you could be reincarnated as any character in Naruto, who would it be? Why?

**Answer:** Hmm. That's tough. I think I'd like to be reincarnated as Itachi, maybe Obito. I know Itachi ends up killing everyone, but if he'd gone about it a different way in getting Sasuke motivated, he wouldn't have made Sasuke into a revenge-obsessed asshole. Obito, because I wouldn't have him love Rin. His love for Rin is what caused him to go psycho-Tobi-Madara-Evil Mastermind in the first place. I'd keep other things the same. The almost dying thing and all, but instead of believing it, I'd go undercover and try to change things for the better. Scary as fuck, I'm sure though. I'd help Itachi though once I became Tobi. Shit, that might be annoying… Nah. It'd be so fucking fun to fuck with people. ;3

If you guys have questions, send them in with your review! It might get featured and answered! If you have ideas for me, send them in too! I won't expect reviews and stuff for a simple prologue, but after chapter one or two, I'll start having a review goal, and only if it is reached will you get a new chapter. :)

Another thing. This is currently Rated T. It may change to M if I decide to write out the scene between Nenia and Obito. I might skip it. Not sure yet.


End file.
